


Rerun

by writingvault



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Original Character(s), Possession, fnaf au, fnaf ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingvault/pseuds/writingvault
Summary: Years ago, the Fazbear franchise was one filled with numerous tragedies and horrific events. Now that it's all been said and done, what would happen if someone tried to recreate it? {Script for a FNaF OC comic.}
Relationships: Katherine Bishop (OC)/Vanny (Reluctant Follower), Macenzi Lite (OC)/Jonathon Flaire (OC)
Kudos: 2





	Rerun

" - So come on down to Fredbear and Friends! Here you're not just customers, you're family."

The sound of the television shutting off beat the screen's blackout, the figure of the man in the commercial imprinted in the screen for only a moment before fading completely. The toddler on the floor didn't understand what she was watching, however the bright colors and music had captured her attention enough for her to pout when it was so rudely cut off by her mother. Whispers from the kitchen filled the new silence, however. Gossip among friends.

"It's a shame, isn't it? Those men just don't have the luck they need for running a business like that -"

"You think? First it was Emily's girl gone missing, and now Afton's son getting his head bit off?"

"It'll tarnish the brand, that's for sure. A shame it had to end like this though."

The child in the living room watched her mother return to her company, taking a seat at the dining table and taking her coffee cup in her hand.

"I heard they'll be sellin' it off to that company they're partnered with."

"Yeah, so the next time one of their kids get hurt they can sue somebody." The comment was followed by a snort and a exclamation of "Cynthia!", the woman in question shrugging and laughing into her own cup of coffee.

It'd been nine years since the Fredbear franchise had popped up in downtown Utah and seemed to gain fast traction. That being said, both restaurants they've opened have fallen to tragic events, and both events targeting the owners of the franchise themselves. Rumors began to circulate that maybe these accidents weren't coincidental, that maybe some outside source wanted their chain to fall but the two men didn't seem to be faltering in terms of their business. Grieving over their children, yes, but not letting these incidents define them. Somehow, they kept on.

In the next year, two more chains would be opened by William Afton and Henry Emily; the first being Chica's Party World, a test run of a new design provided by Afton and to test waters with customer response. With both going smoothly Afton and Emily opened Circus Baby's Pizza World, a rumored memorial to Emily's lost child and a numbing gift for Afton's other two children to forget their grief over their brother. On opening day, nearly half the town gathered around to get a glimpse at the re-branding the men had tried to do, including the Lite family.

Like any family with children, the Lite's were more than just familiar with the restaurants and often went out with their children and loved ones for the entertainment and even a small break from parenting, and this often outing led their little girl to become just as obsessed as any other child had through the years. Toys, costumes, even bedroom decorations were strewn around little Macenzi's home much to her parent's distress.

In fact, she was one of the main reasons her family was at the grand opening for Circus Baby's - her love for the original characters and of course, the rumor mill. The latter, however, didn't pertain to the town's children so much as their parents as it was being circulated that some major catastrophe would result of this new establishment. Whatever concern was laced around her parents, Macenzi was untouched by any of it as she bounced in her mother's arms, waiting for the doors to be opened for her and her friends to run around like wildebeest. Chatter throughout the small crowd only grew as time wore on, anticipation eating at the best of them until somebody finally stepped out of the polished glass doors. Those in the back or shorter than the rest were left to imagine which of the owners it was until the booming voice of William Afton himself seemingly washed over the crowd. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we formally apologize for the wait, but I am pleased to welcome one and all to the brand new Circus Baby's Pizza World!!" He pushed open one of the doors, the crowd slowly beginning to seep into the building. "Please, feel free to move about our many auditoriums and let your little ones down to play!"

As the crowd moved forward, Macenzi caught a glimpse of another little girl standing by Afton's side - she looked much older than the toddler, but she looked almost doll-like from the bow of her headband down to her mary-janes. She stood with her hands clasped behind her, grinning between her father and the adults that commented on how "grown up" she looked. Something about her bright green eyes intrigued Macenzi, though when she'd finally gotten a good look at the other girl she'd been cut off by passing through the door into a big bright world filled with music and balloons. Turning her head, she could see that there was even confetti strewn about, as if there had recently been some sort of party. Table after table lined the room, all leading to a rather large stage at the very front secluded by a purple curtain. Children were already on the run, chasing each other through the rows of tables and disappearing into new rooms.

With her fist in her mouth, Macenzi scanned the room as her mother placed her on the floor, one hand grabbing at her mother's skirt as she took everything in. In all honesty, she wasn't sure where to go - to the stage? Follow the rest of the kids into another room? She followed her mother until she lost her grip as the woman sat at one of the booth tables with her friends, the group immediately chattering away about one thing or another. Left on her own, Macenzi wandered across the room and to the foot of the stage with a small group of children trying to get a peek of what might be hidden away. Just as she was about to turn away to find something else to do, suddenly there was a sound of metal scraping against metal as the plush curtains were pulled to either side of the stage revealing two large robots - one that looked cat-like, and the other a bear with a small blue rabbit for one hand. Both held microphones as they swiveled to life, music fading in the background for them to speak.

_"Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World!"_

_"Where fantasy and fun come to life!"_

_"Take a seat, the show will begin momentarily!"_

_"Showtimes are on the hour - not a moment before, and not a moment later!"_

The music resumed after that last proclamation, sounding blended with something out of a circus and the radio. The duo on stage began to turn about, waving to the audience as the music played leaving little Macenzi staring up at them in awe as the children around her clapped their hands and hopped around. She looked back at where she last saw her mother, but couldn't find her face in the crowd. Everyone seemed like they were melded together, all becoming one. Macenzi shook her head and looked back up at the shiny pink and white animals onstage before leaving to investigate one of the other rooms, one that smelled strongly of sweets and children running in and out in a game of tag. There was a giant red woman on the stage - moving about just the same as the animals out in the bigger room, but something about her seemed different.

There was something about how her baby blue eyes moved that unnerved the little girl, making her feel as if the robot could see right down to her spine. Just outside the room, the sound of a girl bickering caught her attention.

"Daddy, you said she was for me! For me and Michael! Why are you letting everybody else go see her and not me?!"

"That's quite enough, Elizabeth! You saw what happened to your brother, didn't you? You wouldn't want to end up in his shoes, would you Lizzie? Unless you wish to be grounded, stay out of that room."

"Hmph!"

The man that argued back sounded a lot like the one from outside, though Macenzi wasn't sure what his name was. Peaking around the corner, she saw the girl from outside too - Elizabeth, as the man called her. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her face red and drawn into what looked like a painful pout to hold. Her arms were crossed on her knees, her orange hair messy and falling behind her back and over her shoulders as she sniffled. She must've caught Macenzi out of the corner of her eye, as she turned her head towards the smaller girl, her face drawing impossibly farther into itself.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She snapped, uncrossing her arms to push herself up from the ground and stomp away, down one of the long halls beside the stage with the animals. Macenzi could only watch after her as she disappeared, wondering why she looked so mad. Turning back to go see the big red robot, two little boys ran into the room, one circling around the circular tables while the other bee-lined for the foot of the stage. Macenzi followed after the second boy as the red robot sang onstage. Her mouth didn't seem to move at all, not like the animals on the other stage at least, but the way she held her microphone in front of her implied that the high vocals that seemed to come from everywhere at once, were from her. She twisted from left to right, her eyes sliding back and forth between the four children now in the room: Macenzi, the two boys, and a taller boy in the back of the room. The taller boy looked kinda like Elizabeth, his face pulled into a scowl as he stood with his back to the wall. Macenzi wondered why the bigger kids were so mad, wasn't everyone supposed to be having fun? His light brown hair obscured the top half of his face, making it hard for Macenzi to tell if he was looking back at her or not but she didn't care for long. The music in this room faded like it did in the bigger room, drawing her attention back to the robot on the stage.

_"Thank you for visiting Circus Baby's Pizza world! We hope you enjoy your stay, and please be sure to try something from our delectable menus!"_ Her eyes closed as she waved, making her seem like she was genuinely happy. When her eyes opened back up, the music didn't fade back in, rather her head bent forward towards the two at her stage. Macenzi nearly curled up on the floor, her knees bent and her arms on her head thinking that the robot's head was going to fall off. _"Hello there! My name is Circus Baby! What would you like to hear?"_

Macenzi only looked at her wide-eyed while the little boy beside her answered, requesting that she sing Pop! Goes the Weasel. A moment after he spoke, Circus Baby straightened back up as the music changed. After a few moment of intro music, she actually began to sing the song and Macenzi began to straighten up and watch the robot as she sang and swiveled around. At some point the two younger boys had run out of the room, leaving Macenzi and the older boy to listen as Circus Baby finished her song, only for the music to fade again and for her to play her thank you message once more. Losing interest, Macenzi left the room to see the animal looking robots preforming on their stage and laughing at something the bear's rabbit hand had said. Wandering back over to their stage Macenzi watched the two interact with "Bon Bon", bickering with each other and eliciting happy squeals from the children in front of them. Not long after she arrived at the stage, movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Facing it, she saw the boy running out of Circus Baby's room and down the hall Elizabeth had gone down and returning with the man from outside. Why was everybody in such a hurry? Now paying attention to the doorway, Macenzi missed the two animatronics in front of her slowly becoming lifeless, their arms dropping and movements becoming sluggish. After a few minutes William emerged from the room, his face flushed as he rushed back down the hall only for the intercoms to come to life.

_"Good afternoon, everyone! Due to faulty components, we've discovered a gas leak in the back of the building. While not lethal, we would like you all to evacuate the building in a calm and organized manner as to not alarm the children."_

Despite the request, parents were trying to rush themselves and their children out of the building, those coming from other rooms being blocked from the door as people pushed and pulled toward the exit. Being scooped up by her mother, Macenzi could get a good look at the people squabbling around her as her mother pushed through the crowd. She was able to get a good look into Circus Baby's room, the robot's belly covered in a dark red liquid while the older boy from earlier tried to pry his fingers between the spaces to no avail. Macenzi noticed that the robot's eyes were still open and, despite her being immobile, her bright green eyes still followed Macenzi out the door.


End file.
